Kagome's sick day
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: Kagome gets sick and Inuyasha is there but her cod takes a turn for the absolute worse, this makes Inuyasha have to go on a quest with Sango and the others for an herb that if administered by a half demon can cure any illlness...how man demons can truly be after this herb? will Inuyasha find it?
1. At home

My name is Kagome and just a few months back I was a normal teenage girl, but today…

I awake in a dark room. I lie on the floor, under a few sheets. I felt the warmth of my own body running through me like wild fire.

"Kagome, I have to go to work but, I'll be back soon. Gramps is here to look after you in the mean time." Mom calls out to me.

"Alright," I groan. "Why now? I have to get going, Inuyasha…needs…me" I fell asleep again.

Mean while, in ancient Japan…

"Hey, Sango, have you seen Kagome yet?" Inuyasha questions her.

"No, why is there something wrong?" she asks.

"No, I just had a weird feeling a little while ago." He replies.

"Hey, who knows maybe she was thinking about you" Sango smirks as she walks away.

"Take that back." But before he could say anything she was already gone. "Huh, where did she go" he mutters under his breath.

_I think I'll go pay Kagome a little visit, just to check up on her. Maybe something happened and that's why she hasn't showed up yet. Damn it, why do you make me worry like this, Kagome._

Back in Kagome's room…

_Hmm… guess I should at least get up and get ready for the day. I still have to go to ancient Japan with Inuyasha. _She thinks as she gathers her strength to get out of bed and go in to the shower across the hall with her clothes in hand. The water faucets turn and creeks a little in my hand. I guess it's been a while since I've been home. Especially since I've been going out with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara every few days and barely coming back to see my family. Sota is at school and gramps is down stairs, probably reading a book about our family shrine. The warm water against my skin is a sigh of relief.

_I hope Inuyasha and the others are okay._ I finish up in the bathroom. I heard foot-steps in the hallways as I get dressed, fixing my hair up in a bun so I wouldn't get any warmer. I brush my teeth with the ice cold water and the fresh mint tooth paste mom had bought earlier this week. Washing out my mouth and heading out of the bathroom with my pajama folded in hand. _GRUMBLE_. I put my pajama under my pillow and make my way down the steps to the kitchen.

The first thing I see when I get down is Inuyasha and Gramps making lunch in the kitchen. His bright red fire rat robe is covered by a bright yellow apron that belongs to my mother. His ears are wrapped in a bandana. He looks so cute. I can feel my cheeks burn hotter.

"Hey, Kagome, what's wrong? You're burning up. I'll take you to bed and you stay there. I'll make you some lunch." He says as h lifts me up and carries me up stairs in my bed room and tucks me in. "I'll be back with something delicious and that'll fill you up. I'll surprise you." He says as he walks out of my room and he smiles as he mutters to himself. His smile reveals a dimple that I have to admit is pretty damn adorable and I can't really get mad at someone who is taking such good care of me especially when it's Inuyasha. I guess that is to be expected of someone who has lived on their own for such a long time.

_I just wish He didn't fuss over me like this, but it does feel kind of nice to have someone like his. Well it's not like he does this every day. This is Inuyasha we are talking about and it sort of feel nice since I can`t really do much for him since he is a hall demon and his wounds can heal on their own. I just hope he doesn't catch my cold._

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Hey it's me, you awake." He says. The softness in his voice is so cute that I just couldn't bring myself to an answer. That's when he opens the door. My cheeks burned up again. My arms are under the sheets. He brings in a tray with a bowl on it with steam coming from it. He places it on my night stand, pulls up a chair and sits in it. He takes the bowl in hand and the spoon to feed me. I couldn't help but blush as he takes the spoon and has it near my mouth and I open my mouth to take it in. My eyes widen.

_Wow, this is really good. I can`t believe he really cooked this and just for me too. He's just too good._

Inuyasha: point of view

_She looks so helpless, but yet it attracts me to her. Why? She wears an outfit that I really like. It makes her look even cuter. Yet she has a fever and her cheeks are so red, brighter than my robe. Maybe I should check her temperature quickly. _

I set down the bowl of noodle soup I had cooked just for her. Placing my hand against her forehead and one against mine, just like my mother did to me as a child.

_Her forehead was way hotter than mine. I think it's best to let her rest after she finishes eating. Maybe I'll tell her a story and stay the night. I mean if she doesn`t mind- scratch that, I am going to stay and keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn`t get worse and…wait. Why am I so worried about her? I guess I do care for her on some level. _

I pick up the bowl and spoon feed her a little more. She nods her head.

"It was absolutely delicious" she speaks in such a whisper it was like I was the only who could hear her voice.

"Um...yeah, no problem…do you want me to give you time to rest and come back later or..." my voice trails off. I can feel my face get a little warmer. I turn so she can`t see my face.

"Would you like to stay her or do you have something else you have to do. Or must you get back to the gang." She asks me, her voice has such innocence. "That is if you don't mind cuddling in my bed, or catching my cold for that matter." She hesitates in telling me.

"Of course I don't mind… I mean…yeah sure…I'll just bring these dishes down stairs and be right back." I reply to her. I grab the tray and bring it back to the kitchen. I wash the dishes and what I have dirtied.

Kagome: point of view

_Oh, why Inuyasha. Why do you make my heart pound against my chest, why do you make my cheeks turn this shade of red? Why? Why are you being so good to me of all days, why when I'm sick, why not be nice all the time? Well, I guess being nice all the time is sort of my thing and the fact that you're attitude is just so rebel, I love it…love…that's weird…how can I love something that I have only been around a few months?_

I can hear his foot-steps once again; this time the door remained open. He had left the apron and the bandana in the kitchen. I lay on my side facing the wall; he came into bed up next to me. He turns me to face the ceiling, gently pressing my head against his chest, running his fingers through my hair.

"When I was younger, and on the rare occasion that I got sick, she would cuddle with me until I fell, asleep. She would grab a scroll and read from it, I remember the story o this day. It was a story of a man and a woman. The man was part of the military and was only allowed to see this woman when he was out on business, after a while this man had developed feelings for the lady. By then years have passed, the lady was with child and the man didn't know until he proposed to her. During the months that the man was away, the lady and the child were home. They lived peacefully and then a group of bandits came and burned their village to the ground. Everyone from the village at the time was asleep. This caused even more of a riot. Soon enough after feeling the burning sensation in their homes and the breathing in the smoke people woke in a panic. Luckily the army soldiers were just half a mile away and coming back to their homes. They were upset and angry to find the village this way. When the man arrived to his home in ashes and checks for any survivors, he finds the child completely saddened in tears, and his wife…dead…cold…bloody…From the looks of things, she protected her child and she is in her death bed now because of it." He stops brushing my hair with his fingers and hugs me a little tighter.


	2. Barer of News

Inuyasha: point of view

"The man holds his wife in his arms and rocks her a little. He couldn't feel anything except sorrow and pain for he had lost his love one, but as any father would have done he grabbed his dying wife and his child in both arms and took them to safety. His wife drew her last breathe as he lays her down in the short blades of grass just a little beyond the perimeter of their home. The young one cries on his father's side. His father cradles him softly. He whispers, "Son, from now on you have to be strong and I'll be the one to help you be strong mentally and physically. Mother is no longer with us, but she'll remain in our hearts." The young one stops his sobs and wipes his tears. "Yes, father." He replies. This was where usually I have already fallen asleep so I don`t know how it"

I look at her in my arms asleep and cuddled up against me. I like how this feels so warm. Something that I miss, after all…I was that little boy…but mother is always here, no matter what. I keep a look of determination that I promise myself that I will protect Kagome, whatever the cost.

_I swear I will Kagome, even if it`s the very last thing I do, but I will protect you as long as my heart keeps beating. _

I close my eyes along with her. I fell asleep and yet I could feel every time she burns up. I wake her slightly and then she`d cool down. In the hallway I could hear her mother passing back and forth in front of her room. With my eyes still shut I was somewhat awake. A few moments later I fell into a deep sleep.

By morning I could feel the warmth of the sun against my eye lids and I felt Kagome still in my embrace. She had grasped onto my robe. I didn't move, I felt bad to wake her after the fever that she still has. I went to touch her forehead and she was burning.

_Damn, Kagome, I think your fever got worse. I promise I`ll find a cure._

I gently moved her and gently lay her down facing up. I walk out of her bed room and into the bathroom where I grab a bowl and a towel. I fill the bowl with cold water and soak the towel. I squeeze out some of its excess water and place it against her forehead. She was shivering and burning up, more than yesterday`s fever.

I got up, it`s what Kagome refers to a weekend. I went to look for her mother to tell her that Kagome`s temperature spiked.

"Listen, Momma Higurashi, I have to return to my world, Lady Kaede should know of some herbal remedy to take care of her fever, and any other illnesses she may not be quite immune to yet. Her temperature increased in extreme measures since last night. I stayed with her to make sure she was okay, but when I went to touch her forehead she was on fire. I shall be back soon. Please keep her the way I have so her temperature doesn't spike again. There is more of the soup with herbal remedies I put in the fridge. Please make sure she has two bowls of it a day. I left a paper with the ingredients to the soup on the counter. I hope this helps." I take off my robe of the fire rat. "It`s said to keep anything, or anyone wearing it, safe and at a normal state temporarily. About 2 weeks the minimum." I finish. I run through the door without waiting for her answer.

I burst through the shrine and down the well.

On the other side, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango along with Koga awaited the return of Kagome, but the sad news I bring them is something else.


End file.
